90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeep Cherokee
The Jeep Cherokee created the sport/utility market and went strong over the years. It was designed to appeal to buyers who want the Jeep heritage but who prefer it to come in a more affordable package. Key competitors for the Jeep Cherokee include the Ford Explorer, the Chevrolet Blazer/GMC Jimmy twins and the Toyota 4Runner. Year-to-year changes 1991 The 1991 Cherokee was available in four trim levels, a base 2-door and base, Briarwood and Limited 4-door SUVs. 1994 The Cherokee was repositioned toward the entry-level end of the compact sport/utility market, since the newer Grand Cherokee had the upper end of that marketplace pretty well covered. The Cherokee is available in three trim levels, SE, Sport and Country, in 2-door and 4-door versions. Given Jeep's off-road heritage, it should come as no surprise that two 4-wheel-drive options are offered: a part-time as well as a full-time 4-wheel-drive system. Both systems feature shift-on-the-fly operation and a 2-speed transfer case that incorporates a floor-mounted shift lever. The base engine remains the 2.5-liter inline 4-cylinder. The optional engine is the powerful 4.0-liter inline 6-cylinder. The base transmission is a 5-speed manual. A 3-speed automatic is optional in SE models and, later in the year, it will also be available with the base-level engine. A 4-speed automatic overdrive is the optional transmission in all other models. 1995 For 1995, the legendary Cherokee is essentially a carryover model. The big news is that the Cherokee gets a driver's airbag as standard-equipment throughout the line. Other standard equipment enhancements include a reclining front seat and dual horns. The 2-door Country was also dropped from the lineup in early 1995. 1997 Redesigned for 1997, the new Jeep Cherokee went on sale in February 1997 as a late model. Retail prices *'$13,527 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee SE 2DR) *'$14,537 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee SE 4DR) *'$15,012 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee SE 2DR 4WD) *'$16,022 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee SE 4DR 4WD) *'$15,684 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Sport 2DR) *'$16,694 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Sport 4DR) *'$17,169 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Sport 2DR 4WD) *'$18,179 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Sport 4DR 4WD) *'$17,321 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Country 2DR) *'$18,331 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Country 4DR) *'$18,806 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Country 2DR 4WD) *'$19,816 '(1994 Jeep Cherokee Country 4DR 4WD) As of late 1994: *'$13,900 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee SE 2DR) *'$14,938 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee SE 4DR) *'$15,415 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee SE 2DR 4WD) *'$16,449 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee SE 4DR 4WD) *'$16,260 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee Sport 2DR) *'$17,294 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee Sport 4DR) *'$17,772 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee Sport 2DR 4WD) *'$18,806 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee Sport 4DR 4WD) *'$18,856 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee Country 4DR) *'$20,370 '(1995 Jeep Cherokee Country 4DR 4WD) As of August 7, 1995: *'$14,645 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee SE 2DR) *'$15,683 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee SE 4DR) *'$16,160 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee SE 2DR 4WD) *'$17,194 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee SE 4DR 4WD) *'$16,999 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee Sport 2DR) *'$18,033 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee Sport 4DR) *'$18,511 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee Sport 2DR 4WD) *'$19,545 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee Sport 4DR 4WD) *'$20,462 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee Country 4DR) *'$21,976 '(1996 Jeep Cherokee Country 4DR 4WD) Gallery 95cherokee.jpg|1995-1996 Jeep Cherokee 95cherokeesport.jpg|1994-1995 Jeep Cherokee Sport cherokee_interior.jpg|Interior of the Jeep Cherokee Category:Jeep Category:2-door SUVs Category:4-door SUVs Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 2001 Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:Mid-size cars Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles Category:4-wheel drive vehicles